Friday 13
by Ygraine vom See
Summary: After a day full of problems, Janeway try to relax in a bath, but the day isn't over yet


Friday, 13.

Unfortunately, the characters belong not to me, but Paramount ;-).

It's a little fluff about my favourite Voyager couple. I translated it from my own Story in German, so all mistakes I made are mine alone ;-),

Please read, enjoy and maybe review.

With impatient finger movements Captain Kathryn Janeway typed the opening code to her accommodation. As impatiently she waited that now the door opened.

When she was then, finally, in her lodging, she tore open the fasteners of her uniform jacket, took off the garment and threw it in a corner of her room. The boots followed short time later together with the trousers.

Then with vigorous steps Kathryn went to the replicator, ordered a cup of coffee, black, and whispered to the device:

"If now you refuse to function, you will be brought to the engine room and I leave you to Lieutenant Torres."

To her big surprise the Replicator delivered the desired drink what the woman thrilled to the remark:

"How nicely that here, nevertheless, something else functions."

With the coffee cup in hand Janeway went to the hygiene cell, left water in the tub and curses when she noticed that the water was cold.

"Damn, I knew that it isn't yet to an end."

After a few corrections in the settings she tried it once more and relaxed obviously when she saw climbing up steam from the slowly filling tub. She dropped her remaining clothes where it stood, gave an odoriferous bath product in the water, put the coffee cup on the edge of the tub and got, finally, her Communicator which she laid beside the cup.

Carefully Kathryn put a foot in the water and pulled back him with a scream again. Cursing she hopped on a leg right away and gave, still cursing, cold water in the tub in addition. With displeasure she looked at her reddened foot and now checked for the temperature of the water which wasn't apt now any more to cook a lobster.

With pleasant groaning sank Janeway, finally, in her beloved bath, closed the eyes for one moment and then felt for the communicator.

"Personal log of Kathryn Janeway, star time makes no difference to me today.

This day one should approach red in the logbook, or better deep black. There was, I think, nothing what wouldn't have failed. Not only that I had slept away today morning the beginning of my shift and had to hear from seven of nine that it is ineffective to take caffeine-containing drinks into the night. By the discussion with my senior officers I still clashed with B'Elanna which seems to be at the moment a strolling powder keg. Unfortunately, she was right with the diagnosis of the energy stocks and I believed myself quite silly. Then the turbo lift failed and I was locked up with Tuvok and the doctor. Until Harry and Seven could repair the defect, I had headaches of the endless discussion of the both. The lunch in the Mess Hall was, to express it friendly,

more than exotic. Neelix creation, the star fog soup, was called by some crew members as "a medicidesoup". I didn't dare to contradict. The replicator in the ready-room was total offline, so that I had to get by the whole day without coffee. The computer announced permanently a forthcoming core break, but in the engine room everything was in the best order, up to Torres mood which became continuously worse.

When the technical defects were repaired, I thought, the horror was over, but I had to negotiate with two government officials of Zippolia 4 because of a transit flight approval. The both annoyed me so dreadfully that I lost the patience and reacted not exactly very diplomatically. Now so we must fly a detour. Tuvok as well as Chakotay made no secret from their disapproval.

Generally Chakotay! For days he avoids me, hardly talks with me and makes a face as if he has drunk andorian vinegar wine that is an execrable stuff, thus, besides.

Probably he is hurt because I have called off his last invitation for dinner at short notice and without good reason. Actually, I wanted to keep him a little in suspense. Then I regretted it of course. Actually, I could have asked him just now whether he will have breakfast tomorrow with me, of course only if he already comes in the evening before in my quarters. Kathryn, now tear you together.

Fortunately, this day is over almost and now can't happen a lot any more. I will enjoy my bath, dream about someone, I know already exactly about whom! Tomorrow is a new day which can become only better.

Personal log entry end!*

With closed eyes Kathryn Janeway lay in the still warm water, having the certain feeling, that she was not alone. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw in the grinning face of her first officer. He held a champagne bottle and two glasses in hands.

"The day isn't over yet, Kathryn. But it can only become better, actually. It was very interesting, by the way to hear your log entry. You had put the Communicator still on ship-wide frequency."

A shocked groaning escaped Kathryn's throat.

"Say that this isn't true. What gruesome day!"

Chakotay gave her a full glass.

"It is Friday, 13."

Janeway tapped with the edge of her glass gently against the glass of the man.

"This explains something. But," and now she grinned, "as you already said: The day isn't over yet!"

With a cryptic smile Chakotay get rid of his uniform and joined his Captain in the tub.

"Then I want to provide for the fact that you mark him, nevertheless, still red in the logbook!"

END


End file.
